Forgiveness
by Rickashay
Summary: Drabbles connected with Izayoi. She found herself in the middle of a broken marriage, the wrath of a son, and the fact that she was no longer the beautiful princess that was both respected and loved. Rating may change. Sessmom/Inutaisho Izayoi/Inutaisho
1. Giving Drugs

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N Here's another drabble starring Izayoi.

Word count: 175

Izayoi was exceptionally beautiful. She had the regular features of any Japanese woman, black hair, and brown eyes. She was graceful and demure when she wanted to be. Her elegance and grace however had fallen short, it must be the reason why the Inu no Taisho would not love her. She found no other reason why he would deny her.

She could be kind and caring if she had wanted to be. But Izayoi wanted soft but rough skin underneath her. She wanted silver tresses to fall in her lap as she combed her fingers through the silky goodness. She wanted a golden eyed child looking at her with the same adoration that his father would. She wanted the envious glare of his first wife to shine upon her. However, all her wants were not to be so.

"Inu no Taisho, here is some sake." Izayoi handed him the cup, pleased with his smile and his willingness to drink. He didn't know that it was poisoned. Before long, he had no idea what would happen.

A/N Short connected drabbles. Hopefully you enjoyed it.


	2. After the Drugs

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

A/N Here's the next chapter.

Izayoi curled beside the large body of the daiyoukai. His breathing was deep thanks to the drugs she had given him. Tomorrow he would awaken and remember two things, one he had betrayed his wife for a Princess whore, and two, that he was now stuck with her.

Izayoi grinned while pressing her lips to his cheek. He smiled in his sleep, his arm wrapping around her shoulders to bring her closer. Izayoi snuggled into his side, his breathing warming her cheek.

They had said that the Inu no Taisho was vicious and a ruthless ruler, one that wouldn't hesitate to kill an enemy. But there were also rumors of compassion toward the human race and the Taiyoukai that lived in the clouds. Inukimi the servants had called her. Inukimi was one of the few youkai that humans considered beautiful. In fact some had said that it was unmatched. Though Izayoi had never seen such beauty, she was sure that it was near impossible to match the beauty of the dames in the country. But the thing that worried Izayoi was the fact that Inukimi's beauty was not her only asset people admired. It was her power.

Izayoi felt a shiver descend down her back at the thought what the Taiyoukai could possibly do to her. The Inu no Taisho of the West stirred slightly. Izayoi turned to stroke the head beside her, his white hair falling on her bare chest. She grinned as a deep rumble erupted from his throat. He opened his eyes, dark with lust. Until he saw her that is. He growled suddenly and pushed her away with a hiss of disgust.

"Tell anyone of this and you will die." Inu no Taisho said. His golden eyes turned to slits as he stared into her face. Izayoi shivered at the hostility she had seen in their depths. The Taiyoukai stood, reaching for his clothes with a trembling hand while Izayoi tied his obi. He hissed as she gently stroked his back. Her fingers dug inside, unnoticed by Inu no Taisho.

"I will send you any news if there is a child born from this union." Izayoi said, positive that there will be a child, and that it would be her escapement from her father and the rest of the village. He grunted before stomping away, his feet making thunderous sounds as he hurried out of the castle. She smiled slightly. For now she was victorious.

"I will send him news of the event in one month." Izayoi murmured quietly.

A/N This is a drabble, so the chapters are short.


	3. Hope In the Night

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

A/N could be rated M, so be warned. Thank you to all of the people that read this story! =)

Perhaps it was the silence of the night, or the coldness of winter as it sent snow throughout the country, but the sound of a roar filling in the air was unmistakable even though many would guess imaginable. Izayoi felt a chill descend her back, the hairs on her neck stood on end, but the warm feeling grew inside her belly.

"I'm sure that my beloved," which was what she had called Toga, "Has gifted me with a child." Izayoi murmured in the darkness. He had left that morning but it would not do for her to mope about. She needed something to do. She had hoped that he would allow her to live with them as repayment for bearing his child. At last, wishful thinking had gotten her nowhere.

She listened to the noise as the howling was joined by another, a deeper voice that had to belong to one. Was it Toga? Perhaps he was calling for his youkai wife? Izayoi turned over and hurried out of her futon, ignoring the slumbering man that had been sent to her chambers that night. It all was a plot, a plot to secure her a marriage. She was after all fifteen, plenty old enough to be married in her father's opinion.

As she opened the screen door, she felt a chill run through her while her body reacted to the natural elements of winter. Ignoring the nudge in the back of her mind to curl in bed, she walked on until she was outside. Snow had already begun to fall, the crystal rain coating her hair. Leaning her head back, she opened her mouth until she caught a snowflake. When it disintegrated, she opened her eyes.

Among the clouds she could clearly see the shadows of two Inuyoukai. They were embracing, the smaller version of the Inu tucking her head between the juncture of the male's head and shoulder.

The male turned as the parted, circling the female as he nipped at her heels and belly. He stopped when he reached behind the other Inu. He mounted her, leaving no doubt to their actions later on. Feeling like she was caught spying, she closed her eyes and pretended that they weren't there. Every now and then she would look up, still seeing the Inuyoukai in the same position until finally, they collapsed.

Izayoi turned toward her small castle, which was truly a prison. They said she was a princess, one of the few in the castle respected, but truthfully she was his toy, he plotted for her "sake", he allowed her to do things no "princess" should do, he would bring various suitors into her bedroom, and then it was all over the next day. Would she ever escape?

She cupped her belly with her palm. Despite the fact she still did not know whether she carried his child or not, she still felt worried for it and for herself. Would the child help her escape? Would Toga? Izayoi sighed deeply, ignoring the footsteps that echoed in the hall.

"Izayoi!" a deep voice called. Izayoi looked up and found herself facing her beautiful nightmare, green eyes gleaming dangerously. It wouldn't have taken a nitwit to see that he was displeased with her.

"My lord." was the soft reply. It was a samurai years older than her, he was beautiful and despite the fact samurai were looked down upon, he father felt he was worthy of her. He grinned at her, his teeth gleaming in the night.

"I thought I said that you may call me by my name." He whispered darkly, stepping closer to her so that his hand was on the back of her neck. He squeezed gently causing to wince in fear.

"Hayate." she murmured quietly to appease him. Hayate smiled slightly, his lips brushing against her cold cheek. She closed her eyes as he led her through the castle until they reached her room.

As she lay beside Hayate for the second time that night, she hoped and prayed that she would be pregnant with Toga's child. _He's much more honorable than any man my father has planned for me._ She smiled slightly at the thought, remembering her father's hesitation about letting her give the drugs to the youkai. She had persuaded him in the end. A lord's whore was one thing, but a youkai whore would be treated much worse. Izayoi smiled slightly, thanking kami that she had never conceived before. Perhaps if she had a child, Toga or the Inu no Taisho, would save her.

A/N Here's the next chapter. I'll try in the next chapter to reveal some about Izayoi and her intentions.


End file.
